Points Of Hester
by LemonPeaves
Summary: Hester Crane is a big influence in Frasier's life but how does she react each time Frasier gets a new love interest?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, other genius people do.**

**Ratting: K+**

**So my summer holidays have been all about Frasier…also Cheers. I hope you like my story! It's going to be two chapters. Ex**

**Points Of Hester**

Martin put down the telephone and sighed. He turned to see his wife sitting on her armchair, legs up on the footstool and her head tilted back.

"Honey, did you really have to overreact?" He asked, sitting down on the big blue couch opposite her.

Hester Crane opened her eyes and lifted up her head giving him the evil eye.

"Marty!" She cried. "He's married!"

He rubbed his forehead. His eldest son had just rang to tell them the 'good' news. Still at college and he had gotten married. Hester, of course, had immediately stumbled against the cabinet where they kept the telephone in dramatic shock. Martin had taken the phone and Frasier had told him everything. Though he had been surprised himself, he congratulated his son and assured him that his mother was happy for him and that it was good shock…he hoped.

"Maybe it felt like the right time for him to get hitched." Martin tried to reason.

"He's at college! When is that ever the right time to do anything serious!" She said.

"Would you calm down, we haven't even met her yet, she might be a really smart girl." He said.

He handed her a cup of coffee from the pot that he had made before the now 'infamous' phone call.

"What do we know about her anyway?" He asked.

She took a sip from her cup before answering.

"Not much." She said.

"What's her name?" He asked.

"Nanette." She scoffed at this, he rolled his eyes.

"Oh…well then." He nodded.

"Silly name if you ask me-" She mumbled.

Martin coughed. "Niles!" He coughed again.

She huffed.

"Come on, don't judge a book by its cover!"

"What if the cover says, 'Don't read!'"

"Hester!"

"Fine." She stood up. "I'll call Niles, tell him the…good news."

He smiled.

"I'm sure we're all going to love her! Frasier said she was the leader of a 'Free Love' club…whatever that is!"

Hester dropped the phone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

A car pulled up in the driveway of the Crane family home. Martin looked out of the dark window and sure enough saw the bright headlights of his wife's car.

"Your Mom's home!" He shouted to his youngest son, who was in the kitchen washing up after their evening meal.

"Coming!"

Martin opened the door for his wife as Niles joined him to welcome her home after her long weekend in Boston. She kissed them both and set her cases down, she would deal with them later.

"How have you been?" She asked her husband.

"I've only been home myself since this morning." He told her.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" She asked him.

"Oh." Niles smiled. "He has been telling me all about his fishing trip!"

Hester pouted at her husband.

"Have you been boring our son?"

They laughed and went through to the lounge where Niles made them all coffee before collapsing on the couch with his dad to hear the news from Boston. Hester put her feet up and sipped the coffee.

"So how was Frasier?" Niles asked, he hadn't seen his brother for a long time.

"Oh he's fine, loved up." She told them.

"Oh yeah, Diane, did you meet her?" Martin asked.

"Yes…"

Martin and Niles glanced at each other expecting more than just a 'yes', she usually had much more to say about her sons' girlfriends.

"And…?" Niles prompted.

"She was…nice." She sniffed.

"You hatred her didn't you." Martin sighed.

"Yes." She took another sip of her coffee.

"I've spoken to her on the phone, she seems perfectly lovely." Niles frowned.

"Ha! Well she threatened to put me in a care home!" Hester said, laying her hand over her heart.

Niles's mouth dropped open, Martin rubbed his forehead.

"How dare she!" Niles exclaimed.

"What did you do?" Martin asked wearily.

His son frowned at him and his wife gasped.

"I did nothing!" She protested.

"Hester!"

"Okay, okay." She said. "I may have told her to leave Frasier or I would…shoot her…"

"Mom!"

"Why did you do that?" Martin asked exasperated.

"I didn't like her. All blonde and no brains! Half of the time she didn't have a clue what she was talking about." She said.

"That's no reason to threaten to kill her." Niles said.

"I know." Hester sighed. "I'll call Frasier tomorrow, tell him I'm sorry."

"Make sure you do, I'm sure she'll make an excellent wife." Martin said.

Hester rolled her eyes and silence fell while they all had a drink of their coffee.

"It won't last anyway." She mumbled.

Martin and Niles threw her warning looks. She shrunk down in her armchair.

"Whatever…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Rating: K+**

**Points Of Hester**

Niles heard a key in the lock of the front door. He was at his parents house watering his mother's plants, placing the watering can down on the bench, he straightened his jacket and walked down the hall to the front door. His father spotted him first.

"Hey son!" He smiled, hanging up his coat.

"Hello Dad."

"Niles!"

He let his Mother kiss him and then took their suitcases to the foot of the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" Hester asked him.

"I just came over to water your plants." He said.

"Nah! You just came to get the gossip didn't you!" Martin laughed.

Niles laughed too.

"You got me Dad!"

"So you didn't water my plants?"

"Oh I did, I got bored waiting."

They followed Martin into the kitchen and Niles helped his Mother into a seat. The kettle was put on.

"So how was Boston then?" Niles asked.

Martin half-laughed, half-sobbed.

"Your father didn't like Frasier's new girlfriend." Hester tutted.

"Er…Lilith is it? Why not?" Niles asked frowning.

The kettle whistled and Martin busied himself making a pot of coffee. Hester rolled her eyes.

"Well I found her very interesting." She said. "She can really keep up with him academically."

"Oh that's all you need in a woman. Her brain power will keep him warm at night." Martin mumbled.

"She was perfectly friendly." Hester went on.

"Friendly like a starved lion…"

"Martin!"

Niles took his coffee from his father and sat down opposite his mother at the table.

"She was really that bad?" He asked as Martin sat down with them too.

"He's over exaggerating ."

"Well he can make up his own mind when he meets her…"

Niles set his cup down on a coaster.

"He seems smitten with her." He said. "I rang him yesterday."

"Have you spoken to Lilith?" Martin asked.

"She answered the phone actually." Niles nodded.

"Oh yeah? Did you think it was the answer machine?"

Hester gave him a stern look.

"Her voice isn't robotic." She said.

"I went in there and thought Frasier had built her. I was just about to comment on the hair looking real when she bent her knees and there was no mechanism sound."

Niles laughed.

"Well she's better than the other two." Hester said. "Ronette and the flighty blonde."

"Nanette and Diane." Martin corrected her.

Hester screwed up her face.

"So, this Lilith, do you think she's the one?" Niles asked.

"Yes I do." Hester smiled.

"Good."

Martin tutted.

"It'll end in tears."

Hester shrugged.

"That maybe so but maybe Frasier will get a lot out of this relationship. I think he has found a friend forever in Lilith, a soul mate."

Niles raised his coffee cup in a toast.

"To Frasier and Lilith?"

"To Frasier and Lilith and all the things they'll have together."

"Cheers." Martin and Niles chorused.

Xxxxxxxxx

Many years later, Martin smiled at the memories. Lilith and Frasier didn't stay together but they did have a beautiful baby together. They were also still best friends too and though Frasier denied it, he knew his son went to his ex-wife when he needed advice or a chat. Lilith did the same.

Adjusting his tie in the mirror of his bedroom he wondered what Hester would have thought of Daphne. He laughed, he really didn't need to wonder, she would have loved her jut like they all did. She always knew what was best for her sons.

"Come on Dad! We're going to be late!"

"Coming!"

He looked back to the mirror and sighed happily. Niles and Daphne were getting married today. He hadn't seen this day coming though he had hoped he would. He looked up to the heavens.

"I bet you saw it coming." He said. "I love you honey."

And with one last look at his reflection he made his way out of his bedroom to be with his sons on this very special day.

**The End.**


End file.
